Only Half Complete
by Phantom Typewriter
Summary: A man without a heart, that's what they call me... [Double Oneshot Namixas]
1. Half Complete

Author's Notes: Skip all disclaimers, skip all long explanations, here's the meat of it. I was sitting at my computer late one night playing Sudoku and suddenly this story just popped into my head. It's a one-shot 'Namixas', written from Roxas' POV. (Warning! Possibly contains dangerous amounts of fluff. All those on a strict no-fluff diet avoid at all costs.) Please R&R if you like it, otherwise just let me be to stew in the lack of creativity I've suffered from recently.

Anyway, here it is, enjoy!

**Only Half Complete**

A man without a heart

That's what they call me

A nobody, without feelings

That's how the world sees me

They're all wrong in the end

I know what I feel

Before I met you, I was alone

I was searching for my other half

The half with a key

The half with a heart

Because I didn't have one

When I met you I was a nobody

Yet you still cared

You were a nobody too

And you still _felt_

Felt what they say nobodies can't feel

Maybe I don't have a heart

But now, more than ever

I would run to the edge of this world...

I would run to the end of all worlds, just to find one

And then I'd come back, and give it away

I'd give it to you

I may not have a heart

I may not be real

Born in darkness, without a real life

I thought I found my real self when I met him

The one with a key

The one with a heart

The one who I thought would make me whole

My other half...

I was wrong

Even when I'm inside him

Even when his heart's inside me

I'm not whole

I'm still only half a man

Trapped inside a whole man

He can't be my other half

Because he's not half complete like I am

He's whole

She's whole

Together they make something greater than them both

But I'm still half a man

And I'm waiting...

Waiting for you

Because you're only half complete

Just like me, you need your other half

I wanted to see you again to tell you...

Take my heart, for whatever it's worth

Let me be your other half

And maybe I can finally be whole

As long as I'm with you...

I'll always be whole

A/N: So what do you think? This was sort of a spur-of-the-moment sort of thing, but I'm happy with it despite my recent lack of creativity; or maybe _because of_ my recent lack of creativity. Anyway, let me know what ya'll think and if you want me to keep writing KH fanfiction; I might just follow it up with another one-shot, or even a full story. ;) (Provided I can muster up the mental energy to actually _finish_ a story for once)


	2. Complete

Author's Notes: While stewing over my recent case of writer's block (which seems to be disappearing), I thought abut this story and suddenly found myself wondering what it would sound like from Namine's perspective. This is the result. This is also a one-shot, technically, though I like to think of it as the opposite side of the same story. I wanted to write this before I lost my inspiration, so here it is; enjoy!

**Complete**

A nobody

Born from darkness

Without a heart

I lived believing these words

A prisoner in a strange world

A strange castle

Ruled by stranger men and women

Nobodies, like me

Searching for their hearts

They told me I was incomplete

That I was merely a shadow of the princess

When I met him, I thought I could change that

No... I only acted like I could change that

But I knew otherwise

He loved her

I was her shadow

I could fool his mind, but not his heart

In the end, he only loved her more

And I was still her shadow

Still alone

Then I met you

And for the first time, I felt

I felt happy

I felt sad

I told you that we were nobodies

I told you we were never meant to exist

I had lived with that knowledge for so long

It had taken root in my mind

And I had taken it for granted

But you knew immediately

Even nobodies have a right to live

Even shadows have to exist

I always thought that nobodies were destined to fade back into darkness

But that couldn't be further from the truth

We _are_ the darkness

We are the shadows

The closer you get to the light...

The greater your shadow becomes...

The world is made up of light and darkness

They are the light

We are the darkness

We can't exist without them...

And they can't exist without us

When I finally accepted this, I realized

I have a heart

But that heart is incomplete

Alone in the dark, I exist

But that isn't enough

I want you here

I want you by my side

Let them share the light

We can share the darkness

Together in the dark, we _live_

And if we only have each other

That's enough, to be complete

A/N: And there it is! A double-one-shot (If that even exists...?) Namixas that I hope you enjoyed. R&R If you want, or just wait until I get to work on a full-story Namixas. Better yet, review both and keep me writing! ;) (P.S. to furriusmurrius, I'm currently in the process of reading your story, but since it's rather long and I'm going to spending a lot of time writing, don't expect my reviews to come for a little while at least. Also, an extra thanks for being the first person to review my first ever Kingdom Hearts story!)


End file.
